Young Justice vs Team Vanoss
by Taka Oling
Summary: A new threat has emerged for the Team...and they're more wacky and insane than anything they've ever face before. Follow the team as they face down the threat of Vanoss, H2O Delirious, I Am Wildcat, Daithi De Nogla, Lui Caliber, Mini Ladd, BasicallyIDoWrk, Moo Snuckel, Ohmwrecker, and Terroriser!


It was a rather quiet Saturday at Mount Justice. The Team had been kind of bored lately as no earth threatening event had occurred in the last week so it was really a chill weekend.

The only two members inside the huge, mountainous structure were the only two permanent residents, Superboy and Miss Martian. Kid Flash had a family thing that he really didn't want to talk about, Robin seemed like he had something the same. Artemis and Aqualad didn't really say where they had gone but everyone else assumed it was something to do with their respective mentors. Red Tornado and Black Canary were off with some League business as well.

Superboy sat on the couch, watching his usual static with a rather blank look on his face. The young clone was still learning the ways of how to act in the world, but something about the static was stimulating.

Miss Martian, on the other hand, was trying a new baking recipe for some kind of squares. No one knew why the alien enjoyed baking and what not so much, but everyone knew most times, the dishes didn't turn out the best.

Since it was an off day, the two were dressed in their civilian clothes and had an overall relaxed feeling, even fSuperboy felt pretty calm at this point in time.

Everything was pretty quiet up to that point...and that's when things started to go downhill. "Unrecognized. Zeta tubes breached." Superboy snapped out of his daze and Miss Martian jumped at the mechanical voice.

"Uh...is this a drill?" Superboy asked as he stood up and walked to the glowing zeta platform. Miss Martian came to stand beside him, a concerned look on her face.

She touched Superboy's arm. "Conner, be careful." She told him as he nodded. Inside, he was glad she was concerned.

Two shapes started to materialize in the light. The first one was pretty big. If Superboy had to guess, he was as broad and even taller than Batman. He was dressed in a black leather jacket that hung open to a white shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He had a stern expression on his mouth and his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses with a little teased back dark brown hair on his head. The most shocking thing was the left half of his head above his mouth was metal. There was no skin, just metal plating. In his hand was a classic double barrel shotgun.

The second man was a little more colourful. He wore a blue hoodie with a grey undershirt and black cargo pants. He was smaller than the other man, but still seemed in good shape. His face couldn't be seen as it was covered by a classic hockey mask with red marks under the eye holes and one above the eyes, almost like a unibrow. On the back of his head was light brown hair that was a little shorter than his counterparts. Cradled in his hand was a metallic baseball bat.

"Hey, who are y-" Superboy started to ask, teeth gritted while his fist clenched tightly but was interrupted by the firing from the shotgun. The slug rounds came out and impacted on the clone's chest, blowing him back and knocking him to the ground.

He groaned as the wielder twirled the gun around on his finger and proceeded to speak in an Arnold Schwarzenegger type voice. "You've been targeted for terrorization! Yargh!"

"That's right, motherfucker!" The blue hooded man asked, eyes clearly crazy in the eye holes of the mask. "What's up guys? H2O Delirious here and I'm at Mount Justice! Wow this place is huge!" His voice was wild and crazy, and M'gann could almost feel the insanity emitting from him.

The man who had shot Conner looked at the one who called himself H2O Delirious and spoke in an English accent. "Uh Delirious, that's a little over the top, don't you think?"

"Shut the hell up, machine man!" Delirious yelled as Superboy staggered up to his feet, helped by Miss Martian. "You may be tough Terroriser, but you are no match for...Delirious!"

Miss Martian stood in front of the recovering Superboy. Due to his physiology, he had partial immunity to such attacks...but they still stung! "So that's their names! Do you recognize either one of them from any of the data banks?" The Martian asked Superboy telepathically as they stood side by side.

"I don't remember Batman mentioning either one of them." Conner admitted, clenching a fist in anger. "But they chose the wrong place to break in!"

With an angry yell, Superboy leapt toward the pair as their eyes went wide. "Oh shit, no!" Terroriser yelled as he threw the shotgun aside for some unknown reason.

While Delirous dove to the side with "Ahhhhh!", Terroriser grinned as he drew back a fist, mirroring Superboy's readied attack. As the clone came down, the two fist met, Terroriser's voice switching back to its' Arnold version.

"Yes! Come on! Let's fight! Hahahah!" He yelled as they exchanged blows, neither man budging from the blows.

Miss Martian noticed Delirious standing by himself, watching the fight. She would have to do her part to get them out for good. She tried to attack him mentally from a distance, but when she got inside his head, she screamed pain. The insanity, the psychic noise was deafening. Miss Martian fell to her knees clutching at her screaming head as Delirous strolled over to her.

"You trying inside me?" Delirous asked in a crazed voice as he drew back his bat. "Bitch, you can't inside my head! My head is full of too much stuff already! Hahahah!" With a crazy laugh, he swung the bat.

Right against Superboy's arm. The clone had heard M'gann screamed and, once he managed to get away from Terroriser, leapt to her aid. The metal bat dented around his arm as Superboy's teeth were clenched and eyes wide in anger.

"Delirous...run." Was all Terroriser could say before Superboy lauched forward. He hit Delirous once in the stomach and set him flying across the cave.

"What the hellllllll?!" The lunatic yelled as he soared toward the kitchen. With a crash of pots and pans, Delirous landed behind the counter and disappeared.

"Well that takes care of him." M'gann told Conner in their mind link. She felt fairly certainly she and Conner could take out the other one.

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, now we ju-Oof!" Conner groaned as something slammed into his own stomach and forced him backwards. That something was Terroriser, tackling the clone.

Superboy was amazed at the strength of Terroriser! As Superboy struggled to stand against him, the two locked arms and began an intense shoving match of immense strength. "Why are you doing this?!" Conner demanded as he felt M'gann finally get to her feet behind him.

"Hahah!" Terroriser laughed in his Arnold voice. "Because we've been paid a lot of fucking money! And once we've been paid money, we don't put the cookie down!"

That last bit confused everyone in the room, allowing Terroriser to drive Superboy back into the cave wall. Part of the rock cracked behind Conner as Terroriser drew back a fist.

The blow only missed because of Miss Martian. Unlike Delirious, Terroriser's head could be pushed into and the psychic blow she dealt had thrown the man off...though M'gann quickly realized why her attack had done more.

"Superboy! He's part machine! A cyborg!" She yelled in the mind link, making Conner smile. Now he didn't need to hold back. With a mighty punch to the chest, Conner forced Terroriser back halfways across the cave. The machine man didn't fall, only sliding on his feet.

Miss Martian came to stand beside Superboy as they faced down their new enemies. "Villains!"

Everyone turned to the kitchen to see Delirous stand up staggering, but up. "You hurt my friend! I-I'm so angry right now!" A golden aura began to surround as he crouched and his fist clenched. "Ahahahahaha!"

Laughing crazily, the aura arced in the air while Delirious' hair exploded into a golden colour...and grew a little to the length Robin's so it stuck straight up behind his mask. "I have become a Super Saiyan!"

"Are these guys for real?" Superboy finally asked out loud as he and Miss Martian shared a look.

Terroriser looked between his friend and the two he was fighting before speaking in his Arnie voice. "Yargh! Delirious, c'mon! We've got to go! We've got to go right now! We have to get to the chopper! Arghhhh!"

"Forget the chopper man! I'm flying away!" Delirous told him as he levitated upwards. Before Terroriser could protest, Delirious zipped forward and scooped him under the arms before flying upwards toward the ceiling.

Superboy and Miss Martian watched as they got closer to the roof. "What th-" Superboy asked, but was drowned out by a loud crash and falling rocks.

Looking up, the two teens saw a hole in the cave roof to the bright shin...and a blue hoodie already pretty far away. "I'll be back!" They heard Terroriser yell angrily in his Arnie voice.

Ignoring that, Miss Martian looked at Superboy. "What do you think they were after?" He asked her, concern back on his face.

"I don't know..." she trailed off. "But I think we should tell the others. Quickly."


End file.
